


An Ode to Doggett

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, None worth mentioning - Freeform, unless pure silliness counts.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: I like Doggett, dammit! Here's why.





	An Ode to Doggett

**Title:** An Ode to Doggett  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None worth mentioning, unless pure silliness counts. Oh, you may not want to be eating or drinking anything while reading this.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** I **like** Doggett, dammit! Here's why. 

**Disclaimer:** This poem is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This poem is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this poem to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this poem. 

* * *

I think that I shall never see  
a man as lovely as JD.  
His eyes of blue, his steely stare,  
Gives me warm fuzzies you know where. 

Who cares what accent he spouts forth?  
He's from the south **and** from the north.  
And even when the man's been slimed,  
His... well, his assets look just fine. 

Shipper, dipper, noromo, slasher,  
Just please don't be a Doggett basher.  
There is no right, there is no wrong,  
Why can't we all just get along? 

End.


End file.
